narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchiha Clan (Taqqiq)
The Uchiha Clan (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) was a powerful and feared clan of strong shinobi, but was rendered utterly extinct when one member massacred the entire clan; however, there are 3 known survivors of the Uchiha clan; Sasuke Uchiha, Katsu Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha. Background The Origins of the Clan All Uchiha clan members are descendants of the Sage of Six Path's older son who thought that power was the only way to bring order to the world. The Sage questioned his son's philosophy and instead chose his youngest son who thought that love was the way to encourage peace. The older brother became angry with his younger brother and began to hate him and his ideals. According to Tobi, this is how the Curse of Hatred was created throughout the entire Uchiha clan. Eventually this rivalry between the older and younger brothers was spread into two clans, The Uchiha and the Senju. The Uchiha also possess another curse of sorts. If the one that they care for most happens to die, they can then become a being of complete despair and hatred. Before villages were created, the Uchiha and the Senju were in a state of constant battle between one another. The long war between both clans was brought to a close when the Uchiha's new leader, Madara Uchiha, became allies with the Senju clan's leader, Hashirama Senju. Together they created a ninja village so that all could live peacefully with one another and children would no longer have to die in war. Konohagakure Once the war was over and the village was created, The Uchiha lived in peace with the other villagers. Eventually Hashirama was named the leader of the village and became the first Hokage. Madara thought that this was a symbol that the Uchiha would be put down and have to endure tough times later. Most clan members didn't believe him and thought that he was just trying to start the war again. With no one else to turn to, Madara left Konoha and never came back. He became consumed with power and told Hashirama that next time they meet, they were going to have a real fight. Without Madara in the village, the Uchiha still prospered well in Konoha. Eventually Tobirama Senju decided to give the Uchiha power over the police force in Konoha. This was thought to be a symbol to show trust between the two clans; however, it was really a way of keeping the Uchiha out of Konoha's government and avoiding the likes of a second Madara. Some Uchiha began to realize what was going on in the village and began to rebel, but sadly it was to late and the Senju already possessed command over the village and had suppressed the Uchiha. The Uchiha became more and more divided from the village and anger was beginning to spread through the clan. A war was beginning to show rear it's ugly head as feelings grew stronger. Matters took a terrible turn after Obito Uchiha witnessed the death of Rin and turned to Madara Uchiha's ideals creating exactly what Tobirama didn't want. Massacre After the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha, The leaders of Konoha began to have suspicions that an Uchiha was behind the attack. The leaders decided to watch the clan from now on and moved them back into a corner in the vilage under heavy surveillance. At this point, tensions became very high and war was almost imminent. To avoid the war that was going ensue, The leaders told an Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, to murder the entire clan for the sake of the village despite the negotiations of the Third Hokage to avoid any causalities. Itachi realized that he had no choice and that there was no other way so one night Itachi murdered his entire clan leaving only two survivors, Katsu Uchiha who ran off after his brother, Shisui Uchiha, told him to leave and don't look back no matter what, and Itachi's little brother, Sasuke Uchiha. This traumatic event caused Sasuke to grow hatred towards his brother and he began to have a goal to revive his clan.